Episodes
APTN aired the show in 30 minute blocks but each one contains 4 stories. They are named after the first one in the block. There are a total of 28 stories in 7 episodes. 7 batched #Ptarmigan and Snow Bunting Ptarmigan have red eyes, a little pouch to store their food and legs like drumsticks; reasons not to bully others; a discussion about children at camp; a discussion on being jealous or mean to wives #The Child Taken by the Troll Discussion on never leaving children alone, reasons to not pick on someone weaker, never judging someone on appearances and not being mean to little girls #Kiviuyk and the Old Woman Reasons to be wary of strangers; reasons why humans will not eat with ravens, reasons to not act foolishly while hunting or fishing; reasons to not keep secrets from loved ones. #Atungakkuuk, The World Traveler Reasons to always work hard and never be lazy; reasons why something that seems big to one, may seem small to someone else; reasons to avoid walking on thin ice; reasons to always be nice to people. #Qimmikussualuk, The Giant Dog The reasons inland-dwellers are afraid of dogs; reasons to not judge someone by size alone; reasons why the sea is full of walruses, whales and seals; reasons to not play tricks on others. #Isigaligarssik, The Man Without a Wife Reasons to not play mean tricks on friends; the reason why one must never enter someone's home uninvited; the reason why one should always listen to elders #The Raven and the Owl Reasons to always share with others; reasons to never trust a rabbit; reasons to be careful whom to trust; reasons to never underestimate the power of a single person. 24 individual descriptions Episode 01: Ptarmigan and Snow Bunting Why Ptarmigan have red eyes, a little pouch to store their food and legs like drumsticks. Episode 02: Kaukjakjuk Why you should not bully others. Episode 03: The Troll Story Why children should not wander too far from camp. Episode 04: The Man on the Moon Why you should never be jealous or mean to your wife. Episode 05: The Child Taken by the Troll Why you should never leave your children alone. Episode 06: Bow and Arrow Why you should not pick on someone weaker then yourself. Episode 07: Caribou and the Polar Bear Why you must not judge someone on appearances alone. Episode 08: The Little Orphan Girl Why you should not be mean to little girls. Episode 09: Kiviuyk and the Old Woman Why you should always be wary of strangers. Episode 10: The Seagull who Married the Raven Why humans will not eat with ravens. Episode 11: Anarteq, The Man who became a Fish Why you should not act foolishly when hunting or fishing. Episode 12: The Woman and the Auvvik Why you should not keep secrets from the ones you love. Episode 13: Atungakkuuk, The World Traveler Why you should always work hard and never be lazy. Episode 14: Arnaaluk, The Giant Woman Why something that seems big to you, may seem small to someone else. Episode 15: Mahaha, The Tickle Monster Why you must never walk on thin ice. Episode 16: Lumaaq, The Woman who Tricked her Stepson Why you should always be nice to people less fortunate then yourself. Episode 17: Qimmikussualuk, The Giant Dog Why inland-dwellers are afraid of dogs. Episode 18: Qimmikussualuk, Tiggak, The Bear and the Snow Bunting Why you must not judge someone by size alone. Episode 19: Sedna, The Ruler of the Sea Why the sea is full of walruses, whales and seals. Episode 20: Imarasugssuaq, The Man who Ate his Wives Why you should not play tricks on others. Episode 21: Isigaligarssik, The Man Without a Wife Why you must be wary of wise men. Episode 22: Tungujuluk and Saunikoq, The Walrus and the Bear Why you should not play mean tricks on your friends. Episode 23: The Lonely Woman and the Polar Bears Why you must never enter someone’s home uninvited. Episode 24: The Owls and the Rabbits Why you should always listen to your elders…Especially your wife! Episode 25: The Raven and the Owl Why you should always share with others. Episode 26: The Fox and the Rabbit Why you must never trust a rabbit. Episode 27: The Owl and the Caribou Why you must be careful whom you trust. Episode 28: The Man with the Long Hair Why you must never underestimate the power of a single person. Category:Episodes